Thinking for Myself
by MegyWrites
Summary: Elena has not been normal since the day her parents died and even less now the Salvatore brothers are in town. Now there's a new threat to Elena's life Klaus, as Elena tries to find out as much information as possible she gets ready to face her death. But what if it isn't what it seems? S2 writing exercise
1. Prologue

**A/N: this is just to work through my writers block at the moment as I know my writing is being pretty shitty lately so this is just an exercise for me, but it should be an interesting TVD story, I don't know if any of you read these but sure writing exercise so all's good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD and probably never will unfortunately oh well.**

**P.S. this is not going to be in my usual style that may be good it may be bad who knows? See you at the bottom :)**

* * *

_Prologue_

I stared at the blank screen I had no idea what to write or what to do, but I needed to write something, otherwise I would never write anything. So I decided I would just type and see where it got me, who knew if I did this something great would come out of it, it was only a screen and black font. My mother had always encouraged me to be a writer but since she died I have lost all sense with my writing, I just couldn't write for anything, I was still staring at the blank screen when Damon and Stefan came rushing into my living room where I was trying to write, I always wrote in here.

"Elena, thank goodness you're ok" Stefan started, I shut the laptop lid down and turned to face them, mentally preparing myself for what disaster we would be facing today. I hadn't had a normal day –well what I used to consider normal- since they came to town and since Klaus was first mentioned. I tried to continue to be normal but I couldn't my life has changed so much I don't think I could ever act to be normal again. I mean who could right? My best friends, ones a vampire the other is a witch, normal just doesn't cover it anymore.

Stefan and Damon stood in the archway to my living room flushed and alarmed, I studied them both of them were so alike yet so different at the same time and today I just couldn't bear to be faced with my anxiety but I would pull through just like I always do. Being human has its disadvantages but I wouldn't trade it for the world, even my love for Stefan wouldn't change that. But as Stefan and Damon launched into a story about information Rose had for us about Katherine and her relations with Klaus and Elijah, I couldn't help but think Katherine might be useful to us in this plot, but to be honest I just didn't want to know about my destiny to bleed over a rock called the Moonstone to break some ancient curse, I didn't want to know about how I was going to die. But I faced death every day so this was nothing new; however my plot so go see Katherine was slowly developing in my head until It worked out to be a pretty solid plan, I could do this I thought to myself.

"Earth to Elena" Damon called, I snapped out of my thoughts and said "let me go see her and we'll talk see where it goes?" "NO!" Both of the brothers called at once "she just kidnapped you Elena so no" Stefan tried to reason, "You'll both be there silly" I tried with a laugh but it was met with disapproving looks. I sighed this was to be a long day…

* * *

**A/N: there's no updating timetable so it's when I can write I'll write see you in the next update**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter and all within the first day? I'm shocked, as I supposed some of you will be haha :P so umm anyway see you down the bottom :D**

**Disclaimer: I own shit**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

I arrived at the door of the Boarding House still unsure of how to treat this place even with everything that's happened it, I just think its Damon presence, knocking I wait a reply. Damon opens it great, "Hello, Elena." He greets me  
"Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important." I reply in no mood for him,  
"Right this way." He seems unusually sombre today, I carry on walking into the hall when Stefan arrives, his arrival starling me a bit, I'm still not used to them being so silent. "Hey" Stefan greets, his voice tight and a tad bit strained.  
"What is this about?" I ask gently both brothers seem strained which is usually a bad sign. Suddenly Rose appears behind Stefan "You." My voice is sharper than usual; she did kidnap me and try to use me to help her with Elijah after all.

We move into the living room and I sit on the couch, everyone is very business-like, great. "Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose starts,  
"Who is he?" I ask as I never heard of a Klaus, no matter how powerful he is supposed to be  
"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon supplies, he's standing near Rose, Stefan sitting on the arm chair points and says "from the first generation of vampires." Elijah immediately springs to mind so I voice my opinions "like Elijah?" Rose gives me an incredulous look with her eyebrows raised, obviously I got that wrong by far.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."  
"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan and Rose quickly supply, Rose speaking a bit fearfully.  
"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" I say incredulously there's no way, he could I mean seriously? I'm shell-shocked, it seems I will never escape vampires.  
"Yes." Rose says quickly  
"No." Stefan quickly objects confusing me more.  
"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon starts and is interrupted by Rose "which it is" defencesive much? "And you're not saying it so I don't kill you" I roll my eyes, Damon, "Which I'm not" Rose says (I don't think we could kill her) Damon moves to stand in front of me his ice blue eyes flaming intently.  
"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." His voice sounds very authorised, Stefan seeing an opening quickly jumps in "Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist. "Not that you know of" Rose interjects "that's not helping" Damon sighs.  
"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan uses look to start his sentences a lot does he? Rose tries again "He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." "Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon finally gives in, he standing next to her.

I get up not wanting to be in this situation anymore I have school anyway. "Where are you going?" Stefan says concerned "school. I'm late" I say a tad annoyed "let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." He supplies which only serves to annoy me more. "It's okay, I know where it is." My annoyance showing through I leave not before hearing. "She's in denial." Damon assumingly says to Rose, "shut up, Damon." Stefan quickly snaps. Those guys need to stop fighting especially if Klaus is real which I bet my life he is, I laugh at my joke even though it is that funny. I need to get out more; I think I'm losing my touch with reality and with my humour. I drive to school listening to the radio enjoying my alone time for once and I start to think about Katherine and what she knows. Hmmm, I need someone to distract Stefan, haha! Care will for me she can distract him easily enough, the plan forms better in my mind the further I drive to school.

* * *

**A/N: So short chapters regular updates sound good? Ok then yay! :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: time for a little Elena and Caroline time :D this is a little different from the series but with all the dialogue as with the pervious expect they were kinda on par**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD though I wish I did!**

**Please read A/N at the bottom it's a tad long though**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

I pulled in to school and quickly spotted Caroline, ever since becoming a vampire she had pulled away from her old friends but you could still find her with them occasionally as she loved to keep up with the gossip and check to see if anyone noticed anything strange. Clever one our Care is, I'll give her that, she's really became a better person since turning, even if she did go against us.

"Caroline its Elena I need to come with me and help me do something. Before Stefan gets here it's very important. Move quickly now please" I whisper enough for her to hear but not for anyone else. I see Care's ear prick up and she nods when I finish, Care is then quickly by my side "wow you sound more like Katherine everyday day Elena" she laughs "Thanks Care" I smile and laugh too moving my hair behind my ear subconsciously; it feels good that we can joke around. "Quick we need to get in the car before Stefan arrives" I say urgently "one second Lena tell me what's going on first please?" Care replies nervous "in the car"

As we drive I fill Care in on what I have learned, she shocked but on board with my plan. We drive to my house I run in and get the Petrova Family Book from the shelf in my room; this should help with Katherine I also get a couple of blankets stuffing in all in a big bag that's always hanging around –probably Jenna's- I make sure it all fits. Running back down stairs I quickly get back into the car and turn towards Care and ask "do you know where I can get a bottle of human blood?" Care nods and reaches into her bag pulling out a bottle of blood; looking to her in question she quickly answers "I'm still new and I'm trying to keep the cravings under control. It's easier to carry a few bottles around in case it gets too much." I turn to Care and look at her really look at her, the old Caroline would never be so responsible or thoughtful. "Wow Care Bear that is so thoughtful and responsible I'm proud of you" Care is currently looking away shyly, a thing you would never expect. "You think?" She replies her voice quiet and scared "you don't think it's selfish or bad?" "No I don't I think it's good Care, you've changed so much and I'm so proud of you. We're a lot closer now and I love you Care Bear" I reply honestly "awww love you too Lena."

~/-TfM-/~

We walk through the forest and work out the rest of our plan "tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school." I start.  
"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar" Care is nervous and is now unsure ignoring the remark.  
I add "and keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to."  
"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this." Care adds nervously.  
Kind of annoyed now I say "you managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit." My annoyance shows through some in my tone.  
"Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me." She seems genuinely scared and worried, however I'm annoyed so I say to her. "Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?"  
"You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise." Care replies sighing. I give her a quick reply of "okay." Care has been dying to ask me something since the beginning and sighing she then asks it "why don't you want Stefan to know?" Now it's my turn to sigh and reply not before noticing we're by the steps of the tomb.  
"Because he would never be okay with me doing this." Is my honest answer; we walk down the ruins and stop in front of the door Care checks one last time.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" She is really worried for me, but then again we're with the person who killed her. Hmm should of thought of that, oops.  
"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him." Whether I get it or not is another matter hence the bribes of blood.  
"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?"  
"Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please." I stress my point I HAVE to know I just can't sit there wondering forever. Care goes over to the door and picks it up before dragging it across the opening to the wall next to it. Wow her strength still surprises me but it just reflects the strength inside of her, I say this to her and she blushes and mutters a quick "thanks."

"Katherine?" I call a bit louder I don't know how her hearing is now since she's been left here to rot. I look at Caroline sensing her growing discomfort I tell her "I'll be okay from here."

Suddenly a noise rings through the tomb, we both turn towards the darkness of the old faded tomb entrance; fear runs throughout my body no matter what Katherine is manipulative and deadly. A foot comes through the dark; it is dirty, skinny with the veins clearly showing through. Just from her foot I can see Katherine is in bad shape, her feet shuffle through and Katherine became visible.

My first thought was _wow she looks bad, like really bad _then the pity fades as I remember all she has done to land herself there. Katherine is still in her ball dress but it is torn and bloody, her back is hunched and she can't seem to keep her head up. Her hair is still half up half down but has fallen slightly, it has no shine and looks dull, the makeup she wears looks greasy but her lips are still blood red which is surprising I should ask her where she got that lipstick. Snap out of that Elena! I scold myself there's no need for that, she probably wouldn't tell me anyway. Katherine trips and grabs onto the wall to steady herself. Looking like the dead person she is, Katherine looks every bit like a mythical vampire, her skin is so pale that she has no colour and that is very worrying as her normal skin is olive and usually full of colour. She looks up and has still looks menacing even in this condition, her eyes have not lost their fire or their scheming and calculating light. This makes me sure she still has a plan at work and will get out of the tomb.

"Hello Elena," her voice though hoarse still carries the menace and her accent is more pronounced. "You come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline" authority reigns in her voice, which is surprising in her state, Care looks unsure to leave me but is growingly uncomfortable.  
"As long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me. Please." Caroline looks and slowly walks away as if she doesn't want to leave. I slowly turn back to face Katherine, preparing myself to what I'm about to face.

* * *

**A/N gonna try and make the chapters same length as this as they're a bit longer at just over 1,250 excluding A/N's so yeah would be good. I suck at describing but I think I did good in this chapter I love the "I should ask her where she got that lipstick" I think it shows humour in the darkness and I want to make Elena funnier and different from the TV show but still show her. The scene in the beginning I thought should be there because could we all see Caroline randomly agreeing to meet Elena in the woods by the tomb? No so I love those scenes a bit of fluff before the serious stuff so anyway hope you enjoyed it. Long A/N but was necessary so anyway see you in the next update :D**


End file.
